


Same Ending

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always ends the same. (Spoilers for 7.19 Transition.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt by [Pamalax](http://pamalax.livejournal.com/133620.html): Sam, Josh, "It always ends the same."

It never starts quite the same.

In a dim office at city hall. There is a huge stack of plans and stats and graphs, and Josh speaks fast, with an enthusiasm that he doesn’t bother to hold in. “Collins wants to run for Congress. I think she can do it. I just need someone to help with the writing. Iron out her speeches a bit. You know what I mean? Whadda you think?” Sam thinks that he can help, he’s good at ironing out speeches a bit.

It can be interesting.

In the uptight offices of Gage, Whitney & Pace in New York, the rain pounding on the large windows. They don’t need to talk; they just exchange a look, and Sam gets up and leaves the meeting room without hesitation. He thinks... he’s sure that he can help. A lot. Even if the whole thing ends up in a terrible mess – is a total failure – it can’t be worse than protecting oil companies from litigation, can it? Anyway he just has to watch Josh’s face, his dumb, pleased smile, to know that it won’t end badly, that what Josh saw in Nashua was quite something.

It was the real thing.

Under the nicely warm Californian sun, at a sidewalk café. Josh is pale, exhausted and looks ten years older – well... maybe because both of them _are_ almost ten years older, but Sam’s pretty sure that he doesn’t look like shit the way Josh does. “Deputy Chief of Staff. You’re me, to my Leo.” Josh’s glance means _Whadda you think?_ Sam thinks that he can help – damn – because Josh will need someone to prevent him from being excessively Josh-esque.

And well, he doesn’t mean to be picky: the job isn’t bad.

It never starts quite the same. But it always ends the same, with Sam working his ass off for some incredible, wonderful, crazy cause because Josh asked, and enjoying every good and bad minute of it.

-END-


End file.
